


Shouting, Insults and... Kisses?

by thestarsalonecantell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, dotae hate each other, rated for language and one (1) makeout session, this is bad don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsalonecantell/pseuds/thestarsalonecantell
Summary: "Do I look like I want to go to a fucking party?"Dongyoung's evening doesn't go the way he expected it to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dotae has taken over my entire heart help me
> 
> have 2.4k of shitty writing

Dongyoung has no idea how he ends up in these shitty situations, really he doesn't. Bad luck just seems to follow him everywhere. However, he does have someone to pin the blame on this time.  
  
  
  


_"Doyoungie~" Ten had wheedled earlier that evening, "would you consider accompanying me to a party this evening?"_

_Dongyoung had fixed him with a blank stare at the time, wanting nothing more than to curl up on the sofa and watch "brain-rotting filth", as Taeil likes to put it whenever he visits. "Do I look like I want to go to a fucking party?"_

_"No, but I'm certain that if I badger you for long enough, you'll come with me." If there is one thing Ten is good at, it is pestering people. "I've got to go because Johnny will be there, and you wouldn't possibly let me go on my_ own _, would you?"_  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, Dongyoung is a pushover, and that is how he finds himself in Lee Taeyong's large family house near the university campus.

" Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." He hisses as they walk in amongst the deafening music. "Can you explain to me exactly _what_ we're doing here?"

"It's a party!" Ten cries, beaming at Dongyoung. He falters, however, when he sees the glare that the taller is directing at him. "Okay, so maybe I failed to mention where it would be, but you're here now, so we might as well enjoy it!" Dongyoung pinches him, hard.

"How can I enjoy anything when I'm in my arch enemy's house?" Already, Dongyoung is looking around the dimly lit area, on guard for the man he hates more than anyone, and he can already  _feel_ the hair lifting from his skin in apprehension.

"Come on, what are the chances of seeing him tonight? Just find a spot and pray for the best. Now toodle-pip, I'm off to find my future boyfriend!" Dongyoung rolls his eyes, choosing to head into the kitchen to get a drink. After all, his friend was right about one thing; however much he might not want to be here, he has nothing to lose by making the most of it. As long as he doesn't see Taeyong, he should be fine.

It's just his luck really, that as soon as he walks into the kitchen, he spots the man himself at the other end of the room filling two cups.

Dongyoung makes a rapid U-turn, but he knows that Taeyong has seen him, if the deep scowl he'd seen on the latter's face is anything to go by. Sure enough, as he's making to leave the room, he hears a voice behind him calling "Oi!"

 _Maybe he wasn't addressing me,_ Dongyoung thinks, and he speeds up. That is, before he hears, " _Kim Dongyoung_!" and he slowly turns around, anger and dread filling his chest.

Of course, he doesn't show it, unlike _some_. "Lee Taeyong." He replies coldly, as the older man stalks over to him, dodging people who are already on their way to being blackout drunk. Dongyoung laughs when he bumps his hip against the counter and curses, which only makes him angrier. 

"You need to learn some respect for your elders, brat." Taeyong shouts over the music, when he reaches him. Dongyoung sees a perfect opportunity.

"Elders? I don't see any here, only children." he sneers, looking around in an exaggerated gesture. Through their years of fighting, he knows just how to rile the shorter man up, and it works, because the next thing he knows, Taeyong has a fistful of his collar and is pulling him down roughly until they're eye to eye. "Watch very carefully what you say, you pathetic sack of shit. You're in _my_ house." He doesn't let go, and they make eye contact, Dongyoung inwardly furious but completely calm on the outside. He maintains a bored expression as the other inspects his face, no doubt taking in the eyeliner Ten had painstakingly applied for him earlier.

"That's some pretty makeup you've got there." The red-haired man murmurs in accordance with Dongyoung's conjecture, and Dongyoung isn't able to hear him but reads his lips. Absolutely sure it's another insult, he tugs himself free.

"Get your filthy hands off me."

"Stop being such a brat then- and while you're at it, why not tell me what the fuck you're doing here at my party!" Taeyong shouts, seething.

Dongyoung lifts a hand and inspects his burgundy nails, the picture of boredom. "Believe me, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. But it looks like I'll be sticking around." He hops onto the counter and crosses his legs, cocking his head to the side and looking at Taeyong. "I hope I'm not any bother?"

"Get out!" Taeyong shouts, shaking with fury, and Dongyoung doesn't need to strain to hear him, his voice clearly audible above the music. "Take whoever the fuck you came with and get out of my house."

The taller man hums, pretending to consider it. "You know, I'm actually quite comfortable here now. I think I'll stay right where I am."

"You're a prick, Kim Dongyoung."

"You're an arse, Lee Taeyong. An arse who has nothing better to do than pick fights with people who want _nothing_ to do with you."

Maybe Dongyoung went a little too far, because Taeyong takes two strides and then he is roughly pulling Dongyoung off the counter, holding him with a punishing grip on his wrist that's sure to bruise as he does so. He raises his fist to punch Dongyoung, before a silhouette intervenes, separating them and wrapping arms around their shoulders. Squinting, confused, Dongyoung can make out the side profile of Nakamoto Yuta in the year above him, who is very evidently plastered. One glance at Taeyong shows the older man just as perplexed as he is, having no idea what Yuta's intention may be.

That is, until he shoves the both of them into Taeyong's sister's walk-in wardrobe, slurring, "Too much unresolved sexual tension... sort it out." Then he shuts the door. Instantly, both men inside are scrambling amongst the shoes to get to the door, but the sound of a key turning stops them in their tracks.

Dongyoung sinks to the floor, head in his hands, refusing to even look at the man who got them into this mess. Meanwhile the aforementioned man yells, "NAKAMOTO YUTA!" in frustration, then shuts up, much to Dongyoung's relief.

The black-haired man tries to turn on his phone. It's dead. _Brilliant_. Now he can't even call Ten to get him out of here- not that it's likely he'd answer, too busy making out with Jaehyun or Johnny or whoever he fancies at the moment, Dongyoung doesn't keep track.

After a few minutes of silence apart from the muffled bass line of whatever song is playing, Taeyong speaks again. "Wish my sister had gotten a bigger one of these when she asked for one." He cracks a half-smile that would be attractive if Dongyoung didn't detest him (is attractive, but Dongyoung's become adept at ignoring it), but the latter isn't smiling back.

"Wish your stupidity hadn't landed us in here." He retorts.

"Jesus Christ, can you not go _five seconds_ without trying to start a fight with me?"

" _You_ started it."

"Yes, because _you're_ the one who got the wrong end of the stick!" Taeyong raises his voice, and Dongyoung knows he's not talking about the events of this party anymore.

"Don't you dare talk about that." He hisses, trying desperately to keep his composure. "I don't want to relive your attempt to humiliate me in front of the whole school, it was fucking bad enough the first time."

"You really still think that's what it was, huh?" Taeyong laughs bitterly, letting his head hit the wall behind him with a loud _thunk_. If it were anyone else, Dongyoung would wince.

"Well what else could it be? Don't tell me I should have taken it at face value, the most popular kid in the whole school asking out the geek Kim Dongyoung in public? Was I meant to _swoon_ at your feet?"

Taeyong  mutters something that the younger man can't hear, but Dongyoung is so angry at the memory that he keeps going, in a monotone. "I will never forgive you for making me the laughing stock of the school, all for a few cheap laughs with your friends. Was it worth it, you idiot?"

"It was secondary school!" Taeyong's starting to lose his temper. "I didn't know better! But I never meant for you to get hurt, I really-"

Dongyoung scoffs. "Come off it. You needed someone to pick on and I was the easy target. The funny thing is, I looked up to you. I- you were the cool person in the year above, the guy that everyone liked." He sighs. "More fool them." There's a shoe digging into his leg, so he pushes it to the side. "I hate you, Lee Taeyong. I hate you for what you did to me and I hate how you-"

"Shut up." The older man's teeth are gritted, his voice low and menacing. "Just _shut up_ for once in your damn life, Doyoung."

That's the first time Taeyong's called him Doyoung since secondary school, and all Dongyoung can think is _how dare he_? He abandons all attempt at keeping cool and snaps, "Why don't you fucking _make_ me, you-"

Taeyong interrupts his sentence by grabbing the back of his head and smashing his lips against Dongyoung's own.

The collision is hard, their teeth bash together and it hurts, but Dongyoung finds himself kissing back for some unknown reason he doesn't care to think about. _Taeyong's drunk_ , he thinks, that being the only plausible explanation for ... _this_ , but he can neither smell nor taste any alcohol on the shorter man as they kiss.

Taeyong pries his lips open with his tongue, swallowing the sounds Dongyoung never thought he would make in the presence of his enemy, and after a while he grips the younger by the waist and pulls him onto his lap. He breaks the kiss briefly to mumble, "You're surprisingly light for someone so tall." Dongyoung recovers his mind long enough to formulate a reply. "You've got a surprisingly big ego for someone so short." Then it's gone again when the older man delivers a punishing bite to his lower lip in response.

The longer it goes on, the more confused Dongyoung gets. He shouldn't _like_ tangling his fingers in Lee Taeyong's hair, kissing him like his life depends on it. The Kim Dongyoung he thought he was would have avoided the kiss and punched the other if he even tried, yet here he his, with Taeyong's hands slipping under his polo shirt and travelling upwards-

Luckily he doesn't have any more time to think, because at that moment the door opens, and he is only alerted by a cough, turning to see eighteen year-old Mark Lee staring down at them in confusion. Dongyoung springs up from Taeyong's lap immediately, noticing the hurt look on the latter's face and making a mental note of it, if only so he can wonder about it later.

"Uh," Mark starts, looking unsure, "Yuta-hyung was bragging about locking you guys in here, so I thought I'd let you out before someone died." He coughs, making it obvious that he wasn't expecting to find the two making out. "I can, um, leave you to it if you want?"

"That won't be necessary." Taeyong, standing up as well, replies. "Thanks for letting us out, Mark." The youngest nods, still looking very uncomfortable, and disappears. Dongyoung decides it's time for him to leave as well, but as soon as he tries to take a step, Taeyong catches his wrist, so the former turns around reluctantly. "What do you want?"

"In Year 11... I really meant it, you know. I'm sorry it turned out the way it did." Taeyong looks him directly in the eye, and Dongyoung can see in his gaze how genuine the apology is. He softens, just a little.

"Don't worry about it anymore. I guess we've both said all we wanted to say." _And done a whole lot more_ , he thinks. He turns to leave again, but the hand on his wrist prevents him once more.

"Wait."

Normally Dongyoung would start to get irritated, but this time he just can't bring himself to snap at the man who is looking at him with hope in his eyes.

"I- Um. I still mean it, so- if you ever decide you'd go for someone like me- I mean-"

Dongyoung can only blink in surprise. The Taeyong he's presented with right now is not at all like the university Taeyong, quick to anger, and not shy with his punches. This Taeyong is one he remembers from secondary school, who stumbles over his words and is endearingly shy. Then Dongyoung realises that maybe this Taeyong's been around the whole time, and he's just always looked for the angry side, provoking him to such an extent that the real personality is buried. He wants to _kick_ himself. Another thing that surprises him is that Taeyong is implying that he had feelings for Dongyoung, still does. He didn't think he'd ever be seriously considering such a thing, but he thinks he wouldn't mind spending time with this Taeyong.

Plus, the way the older man had kissed him, even pulling him onto his lap, had been perhaps the hottest thing he's ever experienced. 

But Dongyoung can't resist teasing Taeyong, so he says, "It'll take more than an apology for me to forgive you." The shorter frowns, opening his mouth, but before he can say anything, Dongyoung continues. "I think buying me lunch someday might do it." Fuelled by a sudden swell of confidence, he bends to kiss Taeyong on the cheek, before going to find Ten, leaving the man staring after him.  

He gets a lecture from Ten, who'd been looking for him for the past thirty minutes, but it's worth it.

 

 

 

A week later, Taeil walks into the flat to see Taeyong and Dongyoung cuddling on the sofa, and stops in his tracks. The first thing he does is pinch himself, hard, and he winces. Once he's reassured himself that he isn't actually dreaming, he starts in on them.

"Is this what I think it is?" Taeyong nods. "You're kidding me, right?" Dongyoung shakes his head, trying to repress the smile he feels building.

"So, what you're saying is... I spent _years_ trying to be friends with the both of you without mentioning the other, when all the while you could have been like _this_?" When he's met with two guilty expressions, Taeil turns and walks right back out of the flat, grumbling about how he needs better friends.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

I’m sorry, this isn’t an update! 

HowEver, if you check me out on Twitter, I’m posting an au which is a prequel of sorts! I only made the account today so it isn’t getting any attention but oh well :/

If you feel inclined to do so, please give it some love!! <33

[It should be here](https://mobile.twitter.com/dotae_stars/status/983712300916977665)

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to boss too much folks
> 
> Yuta the real mvp was completely wasted during the events of this fic
> 
> im so sleep deprived that I find that funny
> 
> please don't drink alcohol in excess


End file.
